hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Boss
' ' ]]The Crab Boss is a massive crab that can be found inside the Crab Lair in Hungry Shark Evolution, and in an unknown area in Hungry Shark Part 2 (the area contains red mines). They are powerful enemies that are larger than most of the sharks. There are four types of Giant Crabs (from weakest to strongest): * Red Giant Crab * Yellow Or Green Giant Crab * Blue Giant Crab * Black Giant Crab (largest, can be fought for an unlimited number of times although requires 3-4 minutes to spawn). Each crab is Much Bigger and stronger than the previous crab. Danger Rating All Giant Crabs have a danger rating of "Extreme" according to the museum. However, each Giant Crab deals a different amount of damage per attack: : 28 : 43 : 55 Black: 70 Finding the Crab Lair The Crab Lair is located near the farthest point of your map to the left (in Hungry Shark Evolution). It is marked by a bright orange symbol on your map. The entrance to the Crab Lair is a dangerous area, as underwater volcanoes can scorch your shark. However, there are some Blob Fish at the entrance to the crab lair so they will help increase a large amount of health. Defeating the Giant Crabs The Giant Crabs cannot be instantly eaten like other creatures in Hungry Shark Evolution, even though the largest playable sharks such as Megalodon and Big Daddy may rival them in size. The Giant Crab swipes at your shark with his pincers. You must dodge these pincers, while remaining in range of the crab. After the third swipe, the crab will become exhausted and will reveal his vulnerable "Weak Spot". Charging at the "Weak Spot" with boost will deal massive damage to the crab. How much damage depends on which shark you are playing as. If you take too long, he will recover and once again hide his weak spot. Repeat this until the crab is in agony, in which he will shriek in pain very loudly and allow you to launch your final attack at his back. He then breaks apart and you get the "Super Snack!", "Mega Meal!", or "Giant Tryant!" Accolades. The Crab Fork can help you kill the crab faster inflicting double damage to him, but it's not available on some devices. It costs 100 gems to purchase. Note: '''Top Secret Lab sharks don't have access to the accessory shop so they can't equip the crab fork. '''Note: '''If battling the Giant Crabs to gain coins or gems, rather than evolve your sharks or complete a mission, it is recommended to not use any prehistoric creatures (for example the Megalodon, the Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, or Alan, Destroyer of Worlds). This is due to the health drain of these sharks which is extremely quick, and also the size of these creatures makes them difficult to maneuver in the Crab Lair and will likely to be hit easily as the Giant Crabs have long range. Instead, the Tiger Shark is recommended, as it has sufficient power, health, boost and mobility to take down any of the four crab varieties. If the Great White Shark is equipped with the crab fork the fight will be easier. The Tiger Shark doesn't seem to be as powerful as the Great White Shark is and can withstand fewer hits. Avoid using Top Secret Lab sharks except for the Robo Shark. The reasons are since the Electro Shark has an extremely short boost bar so it won't be able to move quickly to dodge the pincers or charge into the Giant Crab's weak spot in time and it has low health. Using the electric charges won't effect the Giant Crab either. The Ice Shark's boosting ability makes this shark move even slower than regular speed which means it will be very difficult to move out of the way of the pincers of the Giant Crabs. The Giant Crab is also immune to the freezing effect. Another factor is the Top Secret Lab sharks can't equip accessories like the crab fork or items that increase boost that standard sharks can equip. Depending on how many mines are left to be shot, the Robo Shark can be a reasonable choice as it has the health close to the Megalodon and the GW Shark and only has the health drain of a Great White Shark which is slower than the Megalodon. The Robo Shark can't boost underwater. However, it doesn't need to boost in order to hit submarines and Giant Crabs and can hit the weak spot just by swimming at a regular speed. If your Robo Shark has mines loaded it can fire the mines when the crab is revealing its weak spot. '''Note: '''Mines that are shot '''by the Robo Shark '''WILL NOT '''damage the Giant Crab if it isn't revealing its weak spot. Controlling the Robo Shark is easier than controlling the other sharks and since it can't boost underwater the player only has to move the Robo Shark into and out of the range of the Giant Crab's pincers. Your hunger will go down as you fight the crab. It might be hard to eat and dodge the pincers at the same time. You might consider buying a baby to help you consume the crabs, tunas, and blobfish wandering nearby, as well as decreasing health drain. Trivia *If the player takes a closer look, it can be seen that unlike the Red, Green, and Blue Giant Crabs whose colours are exactly identical to their name, the Black Giant Crab differs with the the presence of some kind of "green" coloured stripe design present on and at the edge of its carapace and alternate black and green bands on its appendages and claw legs. *You might have to defeat the other giant crabs and play several games to find the Giant Black Crab. When you defeat the Black Giant Crab, you can fight him again more than once. And once you move on to the black crab, the other three weaker and smaller giant crabs will never spawn again. *Sometimes, the Giant Crab will give you "Mega Meal" or one of the other 3 accolades. *The Big daddy is bigger than the Red Giant Crab, but ironically cannot gobble it up like a normal crab (you have to wait for him to be tired and then attack his back). * The Giant Crabs are the few creatures that cannot be defeated in a single attack (others being the small and large diving cages). * It's extremely difficult to kill it with an Ice Shark, since it becomes slower when boosting. * It is rare that you find nothing in the Crab Lair (no crab), although when you have eaten all other crabs except the Black Giant Crab, he will rarely not appear - however, small prey such as tuna fish and Tiny crabs will still appear. * The in-game loading hints refer to the Giant Crab as the "Giant Evil Crab", and says to "attack its weak spot" and when hit it says "Massive damage!". This is a reference to Sony's infamous E3 2006 press conference, during which the PlayStation 3 was shown off. Category:Boss Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark World